Prêtresse d'une nouvelle vie
by lovetemashika
Summary: grand résumé a l'intérieur! ça se passe dans la grèce Antique, Sakura Haruno est confrontée à des choix qui vont surement changer de grande choses... NEWS IMPORTANTE
1. Chapter 1

RESUME ! XD !

Cette histoire ce déroule dans la Grèce antique, plus précisément à Athènes.

Dans un pays où l'affrontement des petits commerces, les grandes divinités et les mariages arrangés font rages, Sakura Haruno va tenter de vivre, vivre et choisir...

Elle aurait eu une vie meilleure si IL n'avait pas été là, pense-t-elle, si ILS n'avaient pas été voisins...

De un, SINCERITE POWA ! pas de review creux... merci... j'essaye de m'améliorer XD mais c'est pas pour ça que je veux que des méchantes reviews ToT monde de brute ! XXD !

disclaimer : tout appartient à kishimoto-sama, et je ne fait qu'utiliser à des fins purements sadiques ses perso D !

(désolée pour les fautes de l'entrée, mais mon pc menace de fermer toutes mes fenêtres ! donc je me bouge les doigts ! XD)

* * *

Juste avant de débuter mon histoire, je vous précise qu'à la fin de ce chapitre se trouve certaine précision sur la vie des Athéniens, plutôt utile a la compréhension de cette histoire! Donc pour les personne qui ne connaisse pas très bien les coutumes (les plus simple parce que moi je suis pas une experte nan plus XD !) je vous renvois de suite à la fin de ce chap. ! 3 bonne lecture et merci d'avoir eu la curiosité de venir!

Chapitre 1 : Une vie simple dans un monde compliqué… (Extrêmement pourri ce titre !u.u)

* * *

Bien avant notre ère, bien avant la naissance de l'enfant béni, dans la Grèce antique, plus précisément dans la grande cité d'Athènes, cité de la déesse Athéna, encore plus précisément dans l'un des petits villages appartenant à cette immense citée, celui de Konoha, ce trouve la famille Haruno…

Ce récit reprend la vie d'une jeune fille, la benjamine de la famille Haruno. Fille de citoyen, sa mère fille de citoyen elle aussi, depuis des générations, cela faisait d'elle une femme bonne à marier avec un homme de bon rang, un citoyen lui aussi, pouvant aider au finance de la famille.

La famille Haruno était loin de posséder une vie aisée, ni même tranquille. Monsieur Haruno, marchand, voyait son entreprise défaillir à cause de leur voisin, dont le commerce identique était pourtant florissant. Cela était dû, disait-il, à la beauté envoûtante des deux seuls enfants de la famille, ils attiraient à eux seuls des dizaines et des dizaines de jeunes femmes, entraînant mère, qui sortaient juste en cette occasion, père, famille plus ou moins éloignée. Et même, disait-on, des habitant de Crète, la famille la plus riche de ce pays, les Hyuga, était venue dans l'espoir de marier la jeune héritière…

Madame Haruno avait, à son jeune âge, été promise à monsieur Uchiwa, qui se trouvait être leur voisin. Mais contre toute attente elle s'était enfuie avec le jeune marchand, Haruno. Mère de quatre enfants, quatre belles femmes, toutes mariées sauf leur dernière, Sakura.

C'est autour de cette Sakura que notre histoire va tourner. Je n'ai pas la prétention de trouver ce récit original, bien écrit ou encore même innovant, mais je vous conterai tout de même cette histoire…

oOo

Ce matin là, monsieur Haruno étalait les dernières poteries, et autres ustensiles arrivés la veille en bateau. Il aperçut le plus jeune des fils Uchiwa, qui fixait l'étalage, un air dédaigneux collé à sa face angélique.

- Ces produits ne sont pas les plus récents… si vous voulez augmenter votre clientèle, choisissez les produits les plus beaux, récents et à la mode au sud de la cité.

- Je le sais bien monsieur Uchiwa, mais mes économies ne suffisent malheureusement pas pour subvenir à nos besoins, alors vous pensez si je me mettais à prendre les choses à la mode !

- Hn… c'est pour cela que vous cherchez désespérément à marier votre plus jeune fille… sourit le jeune brun sournoisement, vous savez le mariage ne résoudra pas forcément vos problèmes de finance… il y a d'autres moyens…

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde ! À moins que vous ne vouliez épouser Sakura…

Monsieur Haruno n'aimait pas vraiment ces jeunes, habillés vulgairement (pour lui et les anciens''--), arrogants et moqueurs, le plus vieux moins que le jeune. Leur père était un homme puissant, à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux noirs ébène, cheveux dont avaient hérité les rejetons. Quand à la mère, madame Uchiwa, jamais il ne l'avait vu. Comme toute les femmes mariées ou issues de familles riches, les maris ou parents ne voyaient pas le besoin de les faire sortir…

- Haha… moi épouser une simple fille de marchand ? Ma famille est noble, je ne mélangerai pas mon sang avec celui de cette petite fille de métèque !

- Je me permets de vous rappelez que mon père était citoyen ! Enfant de citoyens, il n'a quitté la cité que six ans ! Vous ne pouvez le considérer comme un étranger…

- Hnn… je ne me permet pas de vous rappeler la raison de son exile… il partit sur ces mots.

oOo

Sakura se promenait en ville, essayant parmi la foule de retrouver son amie Hinata, de passage à Athènes. Ses longs cheveux roses se balançant au rythme envoûtant de ses hanches, hanches et corps enveloppés dans un drap blanc très simple. Ce n'était pas ses habits normaux mais pour ce balader dans cette foule, il valait mieux passer inaperçu. Ces beaux yeux d'un vert émeraude se baladant parmi la foule, la jeune femme n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de laide. Contrairement même, du haut de ses 16 ans, elle était magnifique. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas fiancée alors ? Ce qui éloignait les prétendant, c'était la pauvreté des parents, et le caractère de la fille… mais pas son physique… c'est pour cette raison que la rose avait été entraînée à l'art du combat orientale, ce que nous, nous appelons arts martiaux japonais. (Enfin voila quoi XD)

Normalement, les femmes ne devaient pas sortir, leur travail consistait à garder les enfants, faire des habits, ou encore elles pouvaient aider leur mari dans leur commerce, si les familles ne pouvaient posséder d'esclave. Sakura elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Déjà plus jeune, elle se fichait des consignes, faisant le minimum en religion, en travaux ainsi qu'en relation humaine. Les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas pour le moment. Comme beaucoup de femme elle rêvait d'un mariage d'amour et non d'obligation, rare en ce temps. Le même mariage que celui de ses parents, à peu de chose près.

Alors qu'elle abandonnait ses recherches, lassée de traverser encore et encore la foule, elle se rendit dans le modeste commerce de ses parents. Là, elle y aperçut son père, et un autre homme, plus jeune, brun, plutôt grand. Elle le voyait de dos, et fut étonnée par sa tenue et ses cheveux. Alors qu'à Athènes, tous les hommes se devait d'avoir les cheveux courts, lui les possédait mi-long, relever à l'arrière du crâne. Ses habits non plus n'était pas discret, la tenu des hommes, et des femmes aussi d'ailleurs, consistait à un grand tissu, drapé autour du corps. Lui avait une espèce de parka (courte, j'allait pas dire qu'il portait un tee shirt XD) blanche, et d'un… pantalon… noir… Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle le remarqua. Un pantalon… même les mendiants ne portaient pas de telles horreurs. C'est ce que disaient les anciens… à ce moment précis, Sakura se dit que finalement, ces choses occidentales n'étaient pas si répugnante…

Elle s'approcha assez pour écouter leur conversation, et sursauta légèrement en entendant son prénom, ce n'était pas bon signe quand quelqu'un venait parler d'elle à son père. Que se soit prétendant ou marchand, voir même son maître de cours, monsieur Iruka. Il se plaignait souvent de la tenue de la rose, provocante et pas dans les règles. Depuis le jour où son père était entré dans une telle colère à cause de ces mêmes habits, elle n'osait les mettre que loin du village, dans les quelques bois, ou encore chez elle, dans sa chambre devenue grande depuis le départ de ses trois autres sœurs.

- … À moins que vous ne vouliez épouser Sakura…

- Haha… moi épouser un simple fille de marchand ? Ma famille est noble, je ne mélangerai pas mon sang avec celui de cette petite fille de métèque !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ce n'était pas le premier à prétendre que son grand père était métèque. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait été elle aussi insulter… (Bah… ''--)

- Je me permet de vous rappelez que mon père était citoyen ! Enfant de citoyen, il n'a quitté la cité que six ans ! Vous ne pouvez le considéré comme un étranger !

Sakura sourit en pensant à cette phrase, la phrase qui faisait taire toutes personnes insultant la mémoire de son grand père. Enfin toutes…

- Hnn… je ne me permet pas de vous rappeler la raison de son exile…

Sakura ouvrit une fois de plus ses yeux de stupeur. Exile ? On ne lui avait jamais raconté cela ! De plus, ce jeune homme se permettait de répondre à un aîné, et de plus de manière plutôt désagréable. Elle sursauta en voyant l'homme se retourner et se diriger vers elle. La conversation avec son père semblait finie, la rose espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu, elle se dirigea rapidement derrière un petit tas d'ordures. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage du garçon, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Jamais elle n'avait vu tel beauté. Une peau pâle, contrastant magnifiquement avec les yeux ébènes et envoûtants du brun. De plus elle ne trouva plus les habits de ce dernier outrant, ni même déplaisant. L'imaginer en tenu traditionnel était peine perdu, voir un homme comme lui drapé tel une femme, c'était tout simplement inimaginable !

- Suis-je si laid, ou êtes vous effrayée par mon incroyable beauté ?

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Apparemment, sa beauté n'avait d'égal que sa modestie. (En clair il est très vantard u.u ! Sauf si vous le trouvez moche XD alors dans ce cas là, il est très modeste !)

- Je vous trouve bien vantard… murmura-t-elle

- La vantardise n'est pas punie, de plus je ne me vante pas, je dis simplement la vérité…

- Prétentieux en plus… Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais me relever et rentrer chez moi !

- Je vous signal que c'est vous qui vous êtes caché !

- Et alors ! Il y avait de quoi ! Un homme habillé de tels habits et avec de tels cheveux n'est pas très recommandable ! Sakura amorça sa levée (--' c'est français ?) mais fut interrompu par la mains puissante du garçon. Il l'a refit asseoir, plaquant sa main sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune femme.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- Mais vous ne connaissez pas mon nom ? C'est vraiment étonnant…

- Dites le moi on verra…

- Sasuke…

Sakura tressaillit.

- … Uchiwa.

La rose fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître surprise. Elle répondit à la question muette de Sasuke.

- Je suis Sakura Haruno… vous êtes mon voisin c'est cela ?

- Exactement… vous n'avez jamais pensé à voir qui était vos voisins… ?

- Non et vous non plus on dirait…

- Je me moque des enfants, seul le père et son commerce m'intéresse…

- Comment ça ? Avec le commerce que vous possédez, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'échoppe minuscule de mon père !

- Hn… savez-vous que les fidèle continu à y aller, et font remarquer les différences de prix entre nos produit. Cela ne plait pas à mon père, il m'envois « aider »ce vieil homme…

Sakura se leva, se mit face à Sasuke qui lui aussi s'était relever (il était accroupi ''--) et le baffa, pas trop fort, mais assez pour qu'il le sente.

- Pour m'avoir insulter indirectement ! Et aussi pour mon grand père et mon père ! … Adieu jeune arrogant ! (Ça fait vieille ! J'adore ! XD)

Sur ce elle parti, laissant le brun le regard étonné. Jamais on ne l'avait baffé. Que ce soit ses parents, sa nourrice, ou encore son frère, jamais personne ne l'avait touché. Mais elle ne s'était pas gênée. Il avait hâte de la revoir. Plus pour se venger qu'autre chose, mais il voulait tout de même en savoir un peu plus aussi sur ses habitudes. Elle semblait comme lui, oubliant toute règles instaurer au village de Konoha et ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds.

oOo

Sakura regagna donc son domicile, énervée par les paroles du beau ténébreux. Elle rentra dans la petite demeure, et fonça tête baissée, sans trop regarder où elle mettait les pieds.

- M'man je suis rent…

Elle fut interrompue lorsque son visage rentra en collision avec deux choses énormes et molles. Elle se dégagea difficilement et regarda son agresseur. (Dans le sens, la chose avec laquelle elle est entrée en collision ''--)

- Madame… madame Tsunade ? Bonjour !

- Bonjour Sakura.

Une femme plutôt grande, avec une énorme poitrine, des habits originaux mais restant dans les règles, des cheveux blond , long et des yeux noisette souri en apercevant la jeune fille de son amie. Tsunade était la femme du gouverneur d'Athènes, Jiraya (cf. : fin de chap. !). Elle rendait souvent visite à la mère de la rose, étant amies de longues dates, Tsunade avait proposé souvent son aide financière. Mais madame Haruno avait toujours refusé. Recevoir de l'argent était déjà peu avantageux, alors si en plus on en demandait à la femme du gouverneur ! C'était le blâme !

- Toujours en sortie jeune fille ! Je comprends que ta mère ait du mal à te marier si tu ne tiens jamais en place ! Va dans ta chambre mon enfant, un cadeau de ma part et de celle de mon mari t'attend.

- … Merci beaucoup madame Tsunade, mais je ne peux… enfin…!!

Les deux femmes rigolèrent en regardant Sakura s'enfoncer sous les rideaux séparant les différentes pièces.

- Tsunade… je te remercie de ce cadeau, mais c'est trop ! Je te promets que dés que j'en ai l'opportunité je te redonne les pièces !

- Il n'en est pas question. Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour Sakura ! C'est bientôt si je ne m'abuse… 17 ans déjà…

- Oui c'est déjà dans deux mois… 17 ans que j'élève une furie… et dans un an elle devra quitter la maison avec son mari si tout ce passe bien…

- Allons ! Ta fille à beau avoir un caractère impossible, elle va bien trouver un homme beau et riche !

- Si seulement elle pouvait le trouver avant que moi et mon mari ne sombrions dans la pauvreté totale…

- …

- Enfin tu sais, il parait que les plus durs à marier sont les meilleures épouses ! D'ici là que des dizaines d'hommes viennent frappés à ma porte, comme dans sa jeunesse !

Et les deux femmes s'en retournèrent dans des souvenirs inoubliables, entrecoupés de nombreux fou rire.

Dico de ma fic'--

Alors… si vous êtes ici et que vous n'avez pas lu ce chapitre, c'est que vous êtes prévenant ! u.u !

Si vous êtes ici après avoir lu, et que vous n'avez pas de grand besoin de renseignement, bravo, vous êtes intelligent et vous apprenez vos cours !

Si vous êtes ici et que vous avez lu, mais rien pigé, J'VOUS AVAIS PRÉVENU !

Dans la civilisation athénienne antiques, seul était considéré citoyen les hommes nés de père citoyen et de mère fille de citoyen, ce statut apportait des centaines d'avantages. Les citoyens allaient du plus pauvre au plus riche.

Les métèques, ce sont les étrangers. Étranger ayant redus service à la citée, par différent moyen. Les métèques n'ont pas les mêmes privilèges que les citoyens. Ils doivent payer des impôts pour pouvoir vivre à Athènes.

Les esclaves… ils n'ont aucun droit ni aucune liberté. Ils doivent obéir à tous les ordres de leur(s) maître(s). Les esclaves ne sont libres (ils passent au statut de métèques et non de citoyen) si lors du décès de leur maître, il déclare affranchir ses esclaves. Les esclaves sont considérés comme des objets. Ainsi, lors de la mort de l'un d'entre eux, le maître se contente de le remplacer, sans plus de cérémonies.

Je dit aussi que Jiraya est le gouverneur d'Athènes, ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte, mais il me fallait un statut important pour lui et Tsunade !

Ps : si j'ai fais une faute dans mon explication, si vous êtes pas d'accord, dites le moi vite ! XD ! Ça provient de ma mémoire alors… ''

Pps : si jamais un truc vous semble pas logique ou que vous ne comprenez pas des choses, je suis là pour vous renseigner ! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre mais voila le chapitre 2 !

Je vais donc commencer mon second chapitre !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira encore plus que le premier D !

Enjoy 3 !!

Chapitre deux : Prendre ce que la vie nous offre, mais en pensant aux conséquences… (j'vais changer je pense )

Nous voici en Crète, dans la demeure de la famille la plus riche de l'île, les Hyuga. Ce clan prestigieux devait sa popularité et sa fortune à tous les combattants de la « famille » . Ils étaient réputés pour tuer sans faire couler le sang, par une technique se transmettant de génération en génération, tel un don héréditaire.

La jeune héritière de ce clan, Hinata Hyuga se trouvait presque en âge de se marier… seize ans… âge où les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui se maquillent, ont des petits amis, passent leur vie au téléphone ou sur Internet (j'me sens visée par mes propos)…. Cette époque nous semble réellement lointaine, pourtant elle à été vécu par un nombre incalculable de jeunes filles.

Hinata était donc une de celle-ci, tout comme Sakura. La Hyuga possédait les yeux de son clan, blanc comme la neige. Ces cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés contrastaient superbement avec son teint pâle, teint de toutes les femmes ou filles de riches…

Le chef du clan, Hiashi Hyuga ne comptait plus les prétendants pour la main de sa faiblarde (OO ça existe ! J'm'étonne là !) de fille, pourtant celle-ci faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se montrer digne de ce nom prestigieux… Hyuga.

Ce grand chef avait un neveux, Neji, homme fort, parfaitement conscient de ses dons et de sa force ( 100 vantard D). Ses cheveux longs, noirs, qu'il attachait à leurs pointes grâce à une fine ficelle de soie blanche, se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Ses yeux laiteux semblaient transpercer les murs, à la recherche d'une chose, ou plutôt d'une personne…

- Tenten ! Où es-tu encore !?

- Je… Je suis là maître Hyuga ! Répondit timidement la dénommée Tenten, sortant ses deux macarons de l'entrebâillement d'une porte, et fixant les pieds de son maître.

Tenten, comme un certain nombre de fille de famille pauvre, a été vendue à son jeune âge à la famille Hyuga, ses parents étant mort au combat. Enfin c'est ce que l'on lui répétait toujours, elle ne savait pas la vérité sur le décès de ses géniteurs, d'ailleurs elle s'en contrefichait. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'elle fasse ce qu'on lui demandait. Ce que lui demandait son maître attitré, Neji Hyuga.

- As-tu fini la salle de réception ? Maître Hiashi en a besoin ce soir même ! Gronda Neji.

- Je… Presque maître Neji, Hinata m'a demandé de faire les courses, alors je comptais vous prévenir que je prendrais un peu de retard… Je…

- Je me fiche de ce que te demande Hinata ! Elle n'a qu'a faire ses courses elle-même ! Va finir cette salle, de suite !

- Oui maître !

Et elle repartit ainsi accomplir la besogne qui lui était décerné. Neji quand à lui, fixa le dos de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que les dernier pan de son habit aient disparus, puis il partit rageur vers la chambre de sa cousine…

- Hinata ! Par Zeus ! Rugit-il en entrant dans le grand salon des appartements de sa cousine.

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre, surprise de l'intrusion de son cousin dans la partie du domaine qu'il évitait généralement, là où couchait Hinata.

- Qu… Que se passe t'il cousin Neji ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis des centaines de fois de ne pas demander à Tenten de faire tes petites courses, ou tes autres tâches ! Tenten est MON esclave, tu n'as pas à lui donner quelconques ordres !

- Mais… Neji, Ten… Ten c'est d'elle-même proposer pour mes courses quand je l'ai demandé à une autre servante… Elle devait aller chercher des effets personnels à la cité…

- Elle doit y aller pendants ses heures de repos ! Va faire tes courses toi-même accompagnée d'un ou deux gardes. On ne sait jamais après tout… S'il t'arrive quelque chose, maître Hiashi ne me le pardonnera jamais…

Et il partit, fuyant presque les appartements éclatant de beauté de sa cousine. Il devait respect aux enfants du chef, Hinata et sa jeune sœur Hanabi, mais comment respecter une fille aussi peureuse, faible et gentille qu'Hinata ?

Impossible pour Neji, alors il lui jetait toute la haine qu'il emmagasinait lors de ses entrevues avec Hiashi. Oui, Neji détestait le cousin de son défunt père…

Dans les appartements d'Hinata

La jeune fille se lamentait tristement sur son sort… Encore une fois, elle avait vexé son cousin, cousin qui malgré ses dires et les méchancetés qu'il lui accordait à chacune de leur rencontre, elle appréciait comme un grand frère.

C'était des brides de son passé qui lui revenait, elle et son cousin jouant dans la neige des montagnes, Hiashi qui vient chercher Hinata en accusant Neji de son irresponsabilité d'avoir amené Hinata dans le froid ; même scénario au soleil ; toujours pareil au fil des souvenirs… Son père trop occupé à développer le talent qu'elle n'a jamais eu, ne remarquait jamais, semble-t-il, les aptitudes de Neji.

Soudain se fut une touffe de cheveux roses qui lui revint en mémoire. Sakura… Sa seule et meilleure amie, en dehors de toutes les greluches qui souhaitent un ticket pour la couche de son cousin, devait l'attendre à Athènes… Son père ayant retardé le départ pour la grande ville, pour cause de réunion, Hinata n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir son amie. Elle allait l'attendre, puis la disputer de ne pas avoir prévenu par quelconque messager, puis enfin lui sauter dans les bras, toutes deux pleurants de joie.

À quelques milliers de lieu de là, un convois important se rendait à Athènes, un convois remplit de jeunes filles, un convois qui se rendait au grand bordel d'Athènes…

- Tema… Je ne veux pas y aller… supplia une dernière fois une grande et belle blonde, à sa voisine tout aussi blonde.

- Moi non plus Ino… Elle soupira tristement et lança un regard cruel à l'homme qui dirigeait le transport.

Ino… Fille de forgeron, elle avait été vendu par sa famille pour aller dans un bordel… S'étant elle-même proposée, pour éviter la famine à sa famille…

Geste héroïque pensez-vous, cependant cette élan de considération cachait une vérité bien moins agréable…

Temari… Fille de seigneur, elle avait été capturée par des brigands, qui voulaient l'apporter à Athènes pour leur chef. Aux limites de la ville, elle avait été secouru par un jeune homme plutôt mignon… Un caractère assez fort et toujours en contradiction avec les convictions de la belle. Il l'avait déposé en dehors de la ville, dans un convois pour son pays natal. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu prédire que ce même convois serait attaqué, puis la blonde vendu à cet homme qui les emmenait vers cet « harem »…

Elle se souvenait en souriant légèrement au pic que l'inconnu et elle-même se lançait à longueur de temps… Si elle avait cru au coup de foudre, aux personnalités contradictoires qui s'attirent, alors elle aurait pu dire qu'elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse de son sauveur. Seulement la blonde ne croyait pas à ces choses futiles, et de plus, ne se croit pas capable d'aimer un tel… Macho… (qui qui sait pas de qui je parle que je le tape ! è.é)

La voici maintenant en compagnie d'Ino, en route pour Konoha, ville d'escale avant le harem du seigneur. Konoha étant une ville d'arme, elles avaient un petite chance de s'enfuir, et de se réfugier dans une étable ou autre.

Elles étaient entourées d'une dizaine d'autres femmes, aussi brunes que Temari et Ino étaient blonde. Ces autres femmes et jeunes filles avaient depuis longtemps perdu espoir, et ricanaient lorsque les deux blondes (il n'y à rien de péjoratif pour le moment dans ce terme ) parlaient d'une quelconque fuite.

Ino fixait le paysage, de ses yeux bleus profond, elle détaillait chaque brindille, chaque arbre sans feuille. Ils approchaient inévitablement d'Athènes, et de ce fait, du bordel. Elle détourna le tête, et détailla cette fois sa nouvelle amie. Temari était plus âgée qu'elle à première vue. Peut- être de un ou deux ans… Elle portait une tenue mauve et or, déchirée, signe qu'elle avait sans doute lutté pour ne pas entrer dans cette carriole.

Les yeux vert menthe de Temari semblaient perdu dans l'immensité du ciel. Elle le fixait sans même le regarder. Ils étaient trop loin de son pays maintenant… Seule elle avait parcouru une longue distance, durant deux longues journées. Ses efforts réduits à néant par des hommes qui ne pensent qu'au plaisir charnel, et à la prime qu'ils récolteraient après les avoir vendues. Il était clair qu'ils allaient abusé de certaines jeunes femmes, avant de les vendre… Sûrement les plus jeunes, ce genre d'homme aiment les jeunes vierges, de plus, ils croient rendre service…

Temari était vierge bien sûr… Dans son pays natal, on apporte beaucoup d'importance à la virginité des femmes. Protégée par deux frères, certes plus jeunes mais de peu, elle ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupée de cela…

Ino pour son compte ne l'était plus… Elle n'avait plus son innocence de jeune fille depuis bien longtemps… Mais cela aussi faisait partie de son passé, passé qu'il valait mieux effacer à jamais.

Temari se surprit à penser au secours que le jeune homme lui avait apporté, et bouillonnait en pensant aux conversations désagréables qu'ils avaient eus…

Flash back ! POV Temari (Sinan c'est pas marrant u.u croyez moi ! XXD)

_Comment ont-ils osés ?! J'ai l'air intelligente dans ce convois ! En plus je suis toute seule… Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée… Je vois déjà ce que mes deux idiots de frères vont dire avant de s'inquiéter… _

_« Comment se faire prendre en sortant aux toilettes… C'est pas ta sœur pour rien Kankuro ! » dirait son plus jeune frère._

_« Je te signale que moi je n'ai pas besoin d'aller au toilette la nuit ! Et puis si tu n'étais pas resté dans la salle d'eau _(non ce n'est pas l'eau courante --' étant une famille plutôt riche, les esclaves alimentent cette petite salle très souvent en eau propre) _toute la soirée ! » se défendrait son autre frère…_

_Et cela durerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils déclarent que c'est bien de ma faute, que j'aurais du me retenir et tout… _

_Deux problèmes persistent… Trois heures que je suis ballottée, et toujours ces deux problèmes… Comment sortir d'ici et surtout, comment me vider la vessie ? Quoi que à ce rythme là, ce ne sera bientôt plus du tout un problème… --' ' _

_Mmh… ? On ne bouge plus ? Je me suis donc endormie… ils se sont sûrement arrêtés dans une auberge, et attendent mon réveille pour me violer… Autant simuler le sommeil !_

_Et revoilà cette envie de toilettes… Au nom de Zeus aidez-moi ! TT_

_- C'est pas possible de dormir à ce point… Surtout quand on veut aller aux toilettes… Quelle galère cette fille…_

_Cette voix… Ce n'était pas celle des brigands… Elle était plus jeune et moins rugueuse… Ils m'ont déjà vendu… Je le sens se pencher vers moi… _

_- Eh… Debout toi ! Je vais pas te violer tu sais… Et puis, il n'est pas question que tu salisses le lit !_

… _Quel homme sensé dirait cela à une jeune femme aussi belle et intelligente que moi ?! Il n'a aucun tact ma parole ! _

_Je me lève, ne détournant pas les yeux d'une porte qui heureusement se trouve en face de moi, m'empêchant ainsi de croiser le regard de mon nouveau « propriétaire » … Je l'ouvre et tombe sur un placard… Deuxième chance, toujours sans regarder l'inconnu, je me dirige vers une porte en bois noir, et tombe sur la salle d'eau… Merci… TT !_

_Après dix minutes, l'homme se dirige vers la porte… Bien sûr cela fait longtemps que j'ai terminé… _

_- Aller sors ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais ici ? _

_- Je sais ce que je fais ici ! Les brigands ont profité de mon sommeil pour me vendre ! _

_- Perdu…_

_J'ouvre la porte, sous la surprise… Si ils ne m'ont pas vendu, c'est soit qu'ils ont fini de s'amuser avec moi, ce qui m'étonnerait vu que je n'ai rien sentit, soit le jeune homme brun, aux yeux tout aussi marron, vient de me sauver… _

_- Bah enfin ! Je vais répondre à tes questions…_

_- Qui es-tu ?!_

_- Mmh… Un pauvre garçon parti faire les courses pour sa méchante mère qui s'est retrouvé à t'arracher aux mains de vieux brigands… _

_- … Et pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?_

_- Les hommes se doivent de sauver le sexe faible, non ?_

_- … Sexe… Faible…. ? _

_- Les femmes si tu préfères ! En plus je tombe sur une qui n'a plus toutes ses idées… Galère…_

_- Le seul sexe faible ici c'est toi ! _

_- Tu veux vérifier ?_

_Sourire narquois de sa part ! Et moi qui rougis comme une gamine… Raah ! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! TT ! Mais c'est idiot d'être aussi bête ! Et pervers ! Et macho ! Et … Craquant…_

_- Sale pervers ! Je détourne les yeux vite fait, écoeurée pas mes pensées… De quel droit ce macho… Raaaah ! _

_- Bon c'est pas tout mais bonne nuit ! _

_Je le regarde étonnée… Bonne nuit ? Mais c'était déjà la nuit quand je me suis faite enlevée… Et le jour quand je me suis endormie…_

_- Tu dors depuis treize heures si tu veux savoir…_

_Et il se couche… Je sens que la nuit va être longue… De quel droit m'a-t-il enfermé avec lui… ? Je hais les hommes…_

Fin du flash back pourri pour combler cette fin de chapitre XXD

Et oui ! Ce flash back n'était là que pour combler les espaces du chapitre XXD ! J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire avant le fin de mes 8 pages… d'ailleurs y a même pas 8 pages XD ! Enfin je m'excuse si c'est un peu court… Et en plus le retard OO ! Je m'écoeure ! XXD ! Mais bon l'exposé pour le sex-symbol (petit surnom d'un prof, trouvé par une amie XXD) est l'unique cause de mon retard u.u ! Non je vous jure que je n'avais pas la flemme ! C'est juste que… La télé est parfois prenante XXD !

Enfin bon… J vois pas ce que je pourrais raconter sur la Grèce… Ya rien de nouveau sur l'antiquité ici… enfin je crois XD ! Un ami (…) m'a dit que les athéniens sont les pères fondateurs des bordels… La flemme de vérifier XD ! Donc au cas où, vous avez une petite précision peut être fausse'' !

Bonne semaine et bons cours D ! (lundi 8 h salle de sport… Je compatis pour ceux qui commence avec deux petites heures de judo comme moi…)

Dans le prochain chap. (non je ne promet pas sa publication rapide XD), un peu plus sur le passé d'Ino (si j'ai encore de la place'), retour à Athènes avec Sasuke et Sakura… Ce sera le sujet principal ! Bah ouais… Faut que je mette en place le but de ma fic XD ! Montrer les lois inutiles et idiotes (pour moi) de Grèce !

Gros bisous à touss !

By Maki-chan 3 !

(héhé… 8 pages avec ma vie ! XXD)


	3. Chapter 3

-1Et voila le chapitre 3 ! O.o ! je m'épate ! Qui aurait cru que je le commencerai un jour… --'' ! Vous savez ce qui m'a décidé ? Un devoir de français à taper sur le pc… comme quoi…

Enfin comme d'habitude merci pour les commentaires 3 !

I hope you Enjoy ! TT

Vous savez quoi… ce commentaire de début de chapitre à été écrit en janvier… ah oui… désolée pour les fautes qui persisteront.

« Combien d'affront doit-on subir avant d'être libre ? »

De retour en Grèce, Tsunade venait de quitter la demeure Haruno. Sakura tournait, virevoltait devant la glace de sa petite chambre. Elle admirait le tissu de soie si fluide, épousant son corps délicatement. C'était une sensation tellement agréable de porter de la soie… fluide, légère, douce et fraîche comme l'eau d'une rivière calme (ne compter pas sur moi pour vous dire quel fleuve traverse la Grèce ! x3).

C'était le cadeau de Tsunade… un vêtement comme Sakura aime, ce devait être du sur-mesure…

Le tissu était rose pâle, le haut légèrement décolleté et le bas court lui promettait un été moins chaud que dans ces vieux tissus drapés, recouvrant son corps. (en été il fait très chaud, comme elle sort plus souvent que la moyenne, elle essaye de pas trop se faire remarquer avec ces habits « spécial », donc c'est les draps traditionnels.) Pour accompagner sa tenue, elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, laissant des mèches encadrer son visage aux traits fin. (ouhou… je vais le dessiner D)

Elle traversa les draps pendus aux murs, pour montrer à ses parents la beauté du cadeau de Tsunade, quand elle entendit des exclamations plus que bruyantes entre son père et des hommes inconnus… ils devaient être deux. Elle serait partie de suite si une des deux voix ne lui était pas connue, malgré ne l'avoir entendu qu'une fois, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais que venait-il faire ici ?!

- Haruno ! Pourquoi ne pas accepter notre offre ? Avec cet argent vous pourriez rembourser vos dettes envers le seigneur de Konoha, (nan c'est pas Jiraya '-) et ainsi offrir un bel anniversaire à votre fille…

(oui bon, le vieux Haruno il aime sa dernière fille, c'est pourquoi le mystérieux (?) homme utilise cet argument)

- Je ne vous permet pas de douter de ma capacité à offrir des biens à mon enfant ! Et je ne vous…

- Hnn… permettez moi de vous interrompre, mais cette conversation n'est plus privée… il me semble que la jeune Haruno n'est pas respectueuse des règles et coutumes de ce village… une conversation entre hommes ne doit pas être entendu par des oreilles encore pures, demoiselle…

- Sakura ? Sort donc… sourit calmement Haruno père

- Sasuke, depuis quand cette gamine nous écoute ?!

- Peu, cher père, très peu de temps…

Sakura fit donc son entrée, toujours vêtue de sa nouvelle tenue. En s'inclinant, elle surpris le sourire narquois du jeune ténébreux… rien que de le savoir sourire, elle avait envie d'éclater sa tête d'ange contre la table ancienne du salon… elle se baffa mentalement. Ce n'était pas normale, même pour une fille issu d'un milieu modeste de penser ainsi ! Mais ça faisait tellement du bien de s'imaginer son sang couler…

- Mmh… il semblerait que mademoiselle Haruno sache enfin mettre ses atouts en valeur… qu'en dis tu Sasuke ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

Il parlaient d'elle comme d'un quartier particulièrement bon d'un bœuf… Sakura failli exploser, mais décida de garder son calme pour la réputation de son pauvre père… un commerce en déclin était assez humiliant dans ce milieu, pas besoin d'une fille violente.

- Je n'en dit rien père… une fille aussi violente ne m'intéresse point.

Elle aurait du l'assommer ! Pourquoi s'être contenter d'une malheureuse petite baffe… voilà que tous la regardait étrangement… sauf l'Uchiwa (le petit X3) qui souriait, content de son effet. Quel simplet soupira la rose.

- Veuillez m'excuser Uchiwa, mais il ne me semble pas avoir montrer un quelconque signe de violence en votre présence.

- Où étiez vous lorsque vous avez heurté mon doux visage ?

- Sûrement écrasée par votre égaux !

- Oh ! Vous vous connaissez ! Quel coïncidence, n'est-ce pas Haruno ?

- Oh… euh oui… probablement…

Le chef Haruno regarda intensément sa dernière fille fixer le ténébreux d'un regarde digne du dieu de la mort… elle avait déjà vu cet homme ! Non il ne lui avait jamais interdit ce genre de fréquentation, mais pourquoi donc ne lui avait elle rien dit… ? Une faute de temps probablement…

- Père, puis-je me retirer ? Il me semble que ces messieurs Uchiwa et vous étiez en pleine discussion et…

- A vrai dire très chère, seul nos pères discutent affaire… que diriez vous d'une sortie avec moi ? Je peux vous emmenez où vous voulez…

- Je…

- Quelle bonne idée Sasuke ! Emmène donc cette belle jeune femme dans notre jardin !

- Il est hors de…

- Sakura, tu ne peux pas refuser ma chérie. Va.

- … Bien père…

- Je vous la revoit ce soir.

- Très bien, bonne journée ma fille. Déclara le plus dignement possible le père de la rose. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il croyait être la vérité… Uchiwa n'en voulait pas qu'à son commerce, mais aussi à sa fille… (hey oh… c'est pas moi qui dit ça D c'est le vieux qui pense des trucs bizarre XD)

oOo

Sasuke attrapa le bras nu de la jeune fille et la conduit élégamment jusqu'à la porte de la demeure Haruno. Un fois dehors, il s'écarta violemment d'elle, la poussant au sol.

- Sale petite gamine ! Pourquoi avez-vous déclaré à mon père que l'on s'était déjà vu ?! Il va vouloir nous marier, et vous n'êtes pas digne de moi. À vrai dire, même mon chien est trop bien pour vous.

- … je vous signale au passage que c'est vous qui vous êtes plain de ma prétendue violence. (Et votre chien serait un bien meilleur parti que vous.)

- Quoi ? J'ai mentit peut-être ?

- … je…

- Vous… ? Écoutez moi bien, vous n'êtes qu'une…

Sasuke n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main vengeresse s'abattit sur sa joue pâle. Sakura regarda quelques instant son interlocuteur, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle lui tourna le dos si violemment que sa robe se souleva gaiement (D un petit clin d'œil à une de mes meilleures amies XD), et laissa au brun un jolie vu sur le sous-vêtement de la demoiselle.

- Mmh… jolie fesse très chère…

- …

Non, décidemment Sasuke disait ce qu'il ne fallait pas, quand il le fallait pas…

- Adieu idiot de prétentieux ! Elle continua donc son mouvement, arrêté par la remarque obscène de l'Uchiwa, et se dirigea vers le marché.

Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner, et sentit une aura non inconnue s'approcher…

- Alors, mon petit frère adoré aurait-il trouver une nouvelle proie ?

- Itachi… on peut dire ça comme ça… je lui ferais payer les deux coups qu'elle m'a donner.

bon… ses sous-vêtements c'est juste des bout de tissu, mais faut pas croire qu'il y avait des élastiques ! --

Alalalaaaa… c'est tout ce que je peux écrire dans ce chapitre D ! le prochain devrait être plus long!

Petite explication de mon absence ? Alors…

-Pc infesté de spyware, chance d'avoir mis tout mes fichier sur une clé usb

-Pc chez le réparateur pendant deux semaines.

Et enfin un fucking déménagement -- ! Donc j'ai pas eu le droit de réinstaller Internet tant que ma moman l'avait pas pris ailleurs… (non, j'ai pas compris nan plus --)

Donc j'en ai pour un mois encore… dooooonc, quand vous aurez ce chapitre, soit vous avez eu le chance que ma cousine me laisse le publier par l'intermédiaire de son pc, soit le mois en question se sera écoulé. Je vous dit donc au plus tôt possible (soit samedi 15 mars (today D) parce que je vais pas tenir)

Encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre… et je serai même pas étonnée si j'avais que des plaintes en com's XD.

Ps : 120 messages de fanfic-fr dans ma boîte mail… Oô j'vais pas réussir à tout lire…


	4. Chapter 4

Eeeeeh j'ai fais une faute complètement bête dans le chapitre 2 ! ! J'ai mis que Neji détestait le « cousin » de son père, alors que c'est le frère de son père qu'il déteste -- !

Et aussi plein d'énorme fautes XD ! Promis pour ce chapitre je le relit au minimum 5 fois !

Alors par ce merveilleux temps (il neige D), je décide d'écrire le chapitre 4, à peine une semaine après la publication du numéro 3 ) !!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira 

Chapitre 4 : Utopies Rêveuses ou Monde Réel ?

Sakura se trouvait dans une immense clairière, seule au milieu des cosmos.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi encore ?!

Elle se leva, et se mit à marcher. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de fleur… cela semblait presque irréel…

- Sakura ! Sakura attend moi !

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à être si familier avec moi, Uchiwa !

- Je voulais juste de te dire que je… je t'aime Sakura ! Il se mit à genoux devant la rose, et baisa ses pieds.

- Mais…

- Je t'aime…

Il se releva et approcha le visage de la jeune femme près du sien…

Hinata Hyuga regarda le paysage azur du petit hublot de sa grande et somptueuse chambre. En route pour la Grèce, elle n'était pas oppressée par le retard sur le rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie, mais plutôt par l'absentéisme d'un jeune garçon blond, un de ses serviteurs…

Ses yeux immaculés parcouraient l'étendu indomptable de la mer Méditerranée, qu'elle pouvait confondre aux yeux azurs de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées. Un homme fit soudain irruption dans la cabine.

- Hinata, sors donc de cette chambre, que les esclaves puissent la ranger ! Ce sera notre demeure provisoire lors de notre escale en Grèce, c'est bien compris ? Tout les soirs avant la tombé du jour tu devras être rentrée.

- Bien père… mais je souhaiterais rester un peu plus longtemps dans ma cabine.

- …

Il sorti, laissant son aînée seule. Elle alla jusqu'à son lit, s'allongea et ferma les yeux, pour enfin pouvoir voir le visage de son bel inconnu graver sur ses rétines pâles. (Inconnu… c'est juste son serviteur, c'est donc pas une raison pour connaître son nom D et puis un faux mystère c'est quand même marrant on passe notre temps à insulter les perso parce qu'on sait de qui il s'agit'')

Dans les bras de Morphée, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et ne vit pas l'ombre s'approcher de son corps inerte.

- Temari ! Temari ! Réveille toi fainéante ! On est arrivée je crois… notre carrosse c'est arrêté.

- On est où ? Demanda la blonde de Suna, tout en émergeant d'un sommeil pas vraiment réparateur.

-À Konoha il me semble…

- Ils nous laisseront sortir ? Même attachées ?

- Je pense que oui. Avant que tu ne montes, dans mon pays, ils avaient fait une escale, et j'ai vu les filles sortirent pour une vente je crois…

- …

Temari se pris à repenser à son « sauveur »… il faisait les courses pour sa mère, mais n'habitait pas dans le coin… (Le coin où il l'a sauvé, par conséquent, le coin en question n'est pas Konoha D)

- Allez dehors vous toutes ! Il y a des clients ! Rugit un des hommes.

- Mon Dieu Temari… je ne veux pas… T.T

- Arrête de faire l'idiote… Ino, essaye de défaire mes liens… ce ne devrait pas être trop dur…

- Je vais essayer…

Ino et Temari se mirent dos à dos, la blonde de Suna restait passive alors que sa camarade s'efforçait de défaire les liens.

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez vous deux ?!

Le brigand attrapa les bras des filles et les écarta brutalement lune de l'autre, cassant la ficelle de rage. Temari profita alors de la chance pour frapper l'homme de toutes ses forces avec une de ses longues et fines jambes, et s'enfuit. Laissant Ino, qui elle n'avait pas eu autant de chance…

oOo

Elle courait, de moins en moins vite, mais toujours en s'éloignant de la carriole, qui avait abandonné depuis longtemps la poursuite d'une « pauvre gamine sans cervelle ». (Tema : QUOI ?!)

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol désert, à bout de force. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, où peut être dans ceux du Dieu de la mort…

oOo

L'autre blonde se trouvait désormais dans sa demeure, là où son père taillait le bois coupés pour leur faire des meubles. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa doucement sa main rugueuse sur la joue douce de sa fille, et l'empoigna par le cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle tenta de se débattre, comme toute les autres fois, mais, comme toute les autres fois, rien n'y fit.

Il la coucha sur le sol, baissa son « pantalon » de forgeron, et releva la toge de vieux tissu de sa fille.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la violait… et pas la dernière…

De retour sur le bateau Hyuga, Neji étudiait et préparait un discours pour le soir même, celui que Hiashi lirait devant une partie de l'armée Crète.

Le chef Hyuga préparait ainsi une entrevue avec le Seigneur Grec, et Neji aurait le privilège d'être son chien lors de cette soirée.

Tenten observait son maître, assise dans un coin de la pièce, elle pouvait voir les yeux soucieux de Neji, ses cheveux pendant le long de son dos et sur son visage, son profil parfait… elle était bel et bien amoureuse de lui. Amoureuse de son maître… classique quand on sait que le maître n'a jamais abusé d'elle.

- Tenten ! Apporte moi un alcool fort !

- Tout de suite maître…

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine, pris un verre du plus cher et plus fort alcool (je ne suis pas une spécialiste, et je n'ai pas Internet pour faire des recherche sur l'alcool de leur temps… dooooonc…) et l'apporta à son maître.

- Tenten… pourquoi portes-tu toujours ces vieux chiffons ? Vous n'avez pas d'uniforme ou autre chose de la sorte ?

- Monsieur, c'est l'uniforme…

- … c'est hideux. Et vous êtes hideuse dedans.

- Je… suis désolée.

- Heureusement que tu es désolée ! Change toi, et vite ! Il détourna le regard de sa jeune esclave et se remit à fixer l'objet de son désarroi.

- Mais… je n'ai pas d'autres habits maître…

- Débrouille toi idiote !

- Très bien.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre d'Hinata…

Tenten trouva la jeune fille endormie, les bras pendant dans le vide, et les lèvres entrouvertes. Décidément, se dit-elle, Hinata était encore plus belle dans son sommeil.

Elle sortit lentement de la chambre, sans réveiller l'héritière, et retourna dans la chambre de Neji, qui était toujours en pleins travaux intellectuels.

- Alors ? Tu es enfin présentable ?

- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé…

- Ce n'est pas grave… déshabille toi.

- P…pourquoi ?

- C'est un ordre.

Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, pendant tout le temps qu'elle mit à se déshabiller.

- Maintenant va dans mon placard et cherche un habit de femme qui pourrait t'aller.

- Oui…

Il fixa enfin le corps de son esclave, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle dénicha une robe somptueuse, de couleur verte pâle. Elle la passa, sentant le regard de son maître sur elle. Tenten remit ses cheveux quelque peu en ordre et se tourna vers Neji.

- Très bien… tu m'accompagneras vêtu comme cela désormais. Je n'aurai plus honte en sortant pour les réunions militaires. Tu devrais être fière, la seule esclave aussi bien habillée, et au service de moi-même, guerrier fort et reconnu comme tel.

- Je le suis, maître.

Tenten fixa son reflet bien habillé. Elle allait donc être le côté esthétique des sorties de Neji…

Et voilà D ! Le mieux c'est que la situation de Tenten n'était pas prévu, mais qu'elle m'a permis d'imaginer une suite bien claire XD !

Alors voilà le chapitre quatre… bon côté longueur, je casse pas des barres, mais sur la durée, c'est mon record D !! j'suis fière là XD !

Ah et un grand merci à toutes celle qui sont assez délurées pour me laisser des commentaires ! 3 vous faites preuve de courage en disant du bien de cette fic ! Nan sérieusement (Oô !) merci beaucoup D après mon présumé coma-lyrique (hum… aucun rapport (enfin un petit), c'est juste que ça sonne bien '.) je pensais ne plus avoir de commentaire !

Gros bisous à toutes (et puis si y en a, à tous) et merci de me suivre !!

Ps : pour les fautes, ça fait clicher, mais je m'excuse… -- pas du tout le temps de relire, trop de boulot en maths… T.T


	5. IMPORTANT

-1Bonjour à tous ! (si y a quelqu'un…)

Tout d'abord, NON je n'ai pas arrêté cette fic !

J'ai juste arrêté de la publier ici --' je sais pas pourquoi, mais bon… elle ne plait pas tant que ça, et j'avais honte du temps que je mettais pour publier la suite…

Donc pour les gens à qui elle a plu, vous trouverez le lien pour la suite dans ma bio !

Premier blog : dans la peau d'un chat

Second blog : prêtresse d'une nouvelle vie

Voilà, vous avez tous ce qui vous faut ! Maintenant… j'espère vous revoir quand même !

Bisous à tous et merci pour vos commentaires !


End file.
